New World Order
The New World Order (commonly abbreviated NWO, in logo stylized as nWo) a professional wrestling stable originally consisted of "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall, best known for their appearances in WCW from the mid to late 1990s. The stable originated in WCW with the gimmick of a group of unsanctioned wrestlers aiming to "take over" and control WCW in the manner of a street gang. The group later appeared in the WWF after the purchase of WCW by the WWF. They will be inducted to the WWE Hall of Fame in 2020. Members Each of the following wrestlers have, at some point, been a member of some official incarnation of the New World Order: New World Order (nWo) *Hollywood Hogan *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *Ted DiBiase *The Giant *Vincent *Syxx *Buff Bagwell *Eric Bischoff *Miss Elizabeth *"nWo" Sting *Curt Hennig *Rick Rude *Konnan *Nick Patrick (the nWo referee) *Dennis Rodman *V.K. Wallstreet *Big Bubba Rogers *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *Scott Norton *Masahiro Chono *The Disciple *Kyle Pretty (drove the nWo race car) *Scott Steiner *Brian Adams *Dusty Rhodes *Louie Spicolli* nWo Japan *The Great Muta *Masahiro Chono *Hiroyoshi Tenzan *Satoshi Kojima *Hiro Saito *AKIRA *Tatsutoshi Goto *Michiyoshi Ohara *Big Bubba *Scott Norton *Michael Wallstreet *Louie Spicolli *Big Titan nWo Hollywood *Hollywood Hogan *The Giant *Eric Bischoff *Vincent *Scott Norton *Buff Bagwell *Miss Elizabeth *Dennis Rodman *Scott Steiner *Brian Adams *Dusty Rhodes *The Disciple *Stevie Ray *Horace Hogan *Scott Hall *Curt Hennig *Rick Rude *Bret Hart* *Kyle Petty (Drove the nWo NASCAR Busch Series Car) nWo Wolfpac *Kevin Nash *Randy Savage *Sting *Lex Luger *Konnan *Scott Hall *Curt Hennig *Rick Rude nWo "Elite" Also known as "nWo Reunion" *Hollywood Hogan *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *Buff Bagwell *Scott Steiner *Lex Luger *Miss Elizabeth *Eric Bischoff *Disco Inferno *David Flair nWo "B–Team" (also known as 'nWo Black & White') *Scott Norton *Stevie Ray *Vincent *Horace Hogan *Brian Adams nWo 2000 (also known as 'nWo Silver') *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *Bret Hart *Jeff Jarrett *Scott Steiner *Ron Harris *Don Harris WWE Incarnations There were many incarnations of the nWo in WWE which included: 1st incarnation *Hulk Hogan - kicked out after turning face. *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall 2nd incarnation *Scott Hall - Released after an incident on a plane trip from Europe. *X-Pac - Replaced Hulk Hogan after Hogan was kicked out of the group. *The Big Show - Joined after turning on his tag partner, Steve Austin, in a match with the nWo. *Booker T - Joined after Ric Flair announced him to be the newest member. Kicked out (literally) by Shawn Michaels. *Kevin Nash - Returned from injury as the leader of the nWo. *Shawn Michaels Unofficial members *Vince McMahon - Brought the nWo into the WWF and appeared on their side in the feuds against Rock and Austin that went up to WrestleMania X8. He had little to do with the group after that time, although after Kevin Nash's injury, McMahon came to the ring on the following RAW for an interview to the nWo theme song and entrance lights. He said he was doing so to give nWo fans a send-off for the group as, with Flair no longer owning any portion of the WWE and McMahon again in total control of his company, they were "no longer needed". Also, although not played up during the WWE tenure of the group, a 1996 lawsuit between the WWF and WCW alleged that WCW was portraying the nWo as being masterminded by Vince McMahon. McMahon even hinted at this during the prelude to the 2001 WCW Invasion, when he mentioned "certain superstars" aiding him in defeating WCW. *Ric Flair - After making his second-to-latest heel run by turning on Austin, Flair began helping the nWo and vice versa. Flair even made Booker T a member, but Flair was never mentioned to be part of the group. *Goldust - During nWo's 3rd incarnation, Goldust signed a petition to join the nWo. He began wearing black-and-white make-up and wearing the nWo shirt. He also began hanging around the group, especially Booker T. The nWo hated Goldust but Kevin Nash gave him a chance to join, saying if he could beat X-Pac, he would replace him on the team. Goldust lost the match. *Triple H - Prior to the nWo's demise, Shawn Michaels was trying to get Triple H to join the 4th incarnation of the group. Also, at King Of The Ring in 2002, The nWo ran into Triple H before his WWE title match and offered to help him if he needed it, which Triple H refused. Three of his best friends, Michaels, Kevin Nash and X-Pac, were in the group and embraced him when he ran into them at King Of The Ring. *Bret Hart - Though a certified member of the "nWo 2000" incarnation, Hart's membership in the 1997 nWo and 1998 "Hollywood" versions is not easy to categorize. In late 1997, the nWo announced that Hart was joining them, and he was even introduced on Nitro as an "nWo member" selected to referee a match at Starrcade. However, Hart helped WCW wrestlers at Starrcade and declared himself a WCW wrestler. Later, Hart turned heel and helped Hulk Hogan in his feud with the Macho Man and Roddy Piper. Hart never officially declared his membership with the nWo, and appeared only to be supporting Hulk Hogan. Off-camera, in Hart's weekly newspaper column, he discussed wanting revenge at Hogan's departure from the WWF in 1993, which prevented a championship match between the two for that company's World Title; from that perspective, his siding with Hogan was the execution of that plan. However, a match between the two never occurred and Hart was shown to be a member of the nWo Hollywood team at the 1998 Fall Brawl. *Diamond Dallas Page - During the Hollywood/Wolfpac split in 1998, Kevin Nash issued multiple invitations for DDP to join WCW mainstays Lex Luger and Sting on the nWo Wolfpac team, given DDP and the Wolfpac's mutual distrust for Hulk Hogan and the nWo Hollywood. DDP flirted with the idea for weeks and appeared to be ready to join the nWo Wolfpac when he was attacked from behind by Hogan, setting up the series of tag team matches between them and assorted celebrities (Jay Leno, Dennis Rodman and Karl Malone, all of whom wrestled for WCW that summer). *The Nasty Boys - shortly after the formation of the nWo, The Nasty Boys were seen backstage associated with the nWo. However, they were never officially inducted, as they "didn't have official nWo colors" and were never given group T-shirts, a fact Hulk Hogan pointed out to them before ordering a beat-down against them by the rest of the nWo. *Bobby Heenan - Bobby "The Brain" begged for a job after the nWo took over a broadcast of Nitro. This was shortly before the 1997 Starrcade event that saw WCW win a match to guarantee control of Monday Nitro, effectively ending any future for "nWo Monday Nitro" and ensuring that Heenan remained on the WCW broadcast team. *Barry Windham - Windham was never an official member, but appeared to be a "hired hand" who helped the nWo and Curt Hennig. Spin-offs and parodies *'The Blue World Order' :Stevie Richards', Nova's and The Blue Meanie's answer to the nWo in ECW, the group was a parody of the nWo, and its primary colors were blue and white. Stevie was "Big Stevie Cool" (a parody of Nash's nickname "Big Daddy Cool"), Meanie was "Da Blue Guy" (a parody of Hall's nickname "Da Bad Guy"), and Nova was "Hollywood Nova" (a parody of Hogan's new nickname, "Hollywood Hogan"). Members of the Japanese faction Kaientai-DX (Dick Togo, Men's Teioh and TAKA Michinoku) were briefly associated with the group. (Note; When the bWo, along with the rest of ECW, made a guest appearance on Monday Night Raw, Vince McMahon was reluctant to say what the bWo was a parody of, claiming on air that the nWo was a "clothing line".) On July 7th, 2005, the bWo reunited once again this time to confront JBL. The bWo's last appearance was on July 24, 2005, in the undercard of the WWE's Great American Bash PPV in a match against The Mexicools (Juventud Guerrera, Super Crazy, and Psicosis). *'The Latino World Order' :After Eddie Guerrero's spat with WCW head Eric Bischoff, a real-life conflict that was turned into a storyline, Eddie formed the Latino World Order, or "LWO" for short. The group consisted of almost every major Mexican wrestler on the WCW roster. Their colors were green, white and red, the same colors as the Mexican flag. Their main feud was with Rey Mysterio, who was reluctant to join the LWO, and Billy Kidman, his off-and-on American tag team partner. The group shortly folded in early 1999 after Guerrero's car accident on New Years, when the nWo Wolfpac forced them to disband. All complied except Mysterio, who would then enter a feud with The Outsiders. *'D-Generation X' :Many wrestling fans still argue whether DX was a parody, a rip-off, or an answer to the nWo. Most fans realize however that Hall, Nash and the members of DX are all real life friends and are a part of their self-named group "The Clique". Made up of Triple H, Chyna, Shawn Michaels, Rick Rude, X-Pac, and The New Age Outlaws in the WWF, they attempted to out-nWo the nWo, mooning other wrestlers, jumping opponents from behind, yelling their catchphrase "Suck It!" while doing their famous cross-handed Crotch Chop, and even showing up at WCW shows to harass people standing in line for tickets. One incident that almost caused a lawsuit happened when DX told people in line for Nitro tickets that the show was sold out, and that they should leave. Another "sketch" showed the DX members, dressed in camo gear, "invading" WCW offices, demanding to see Ted Turner and generally making pests of themselves. Category:Professional wrestling teams and stables Category:Hall Of Famer